babybluesfandomcom-20200214-history
Keesha
Keesha is the older daughter of Mike and Yolanda . She's been in the strip since she was born, when Zoe was about one years old and has been Zoe's best friend for years. Her last name has never been revealed. Apperance Keesha is a girl with tan skin and black hair in braids. Birthday Keesha's birthday, according to a couple of strips from June 1996, is June 8. In the strip (on the left﻿) on Friday, June 6, Wanda says that Keesha's birthday party was the coming Saturday that week. That saturday was June 8, and on the strip from Saturday, June 8, 1996, (on the right) Darryl and Wanda are seen at a party (since they mentioned that they were going to three parties that day, it might not have been Keesha's, but it was on Keesha's birthday.) Friendship with Zoe Keesha has been Zoe's friend for years. Keesha's first sleepover was at Zoe's house, Keesha went to Zoe's birthday party when she turned three, they share clothes (up to the point where they've accidentaly left clothes at each other's houses), they usually eat lunch together, and they both had soccer together. They also have very simular lifestyles. For instance, they both have one-year-old sisters, they both have dads who fall asleep watching tv (Darryl's head leans back, while Mike's leans sideways), they both can't stand Jessica, they both had bad Christmas's where they didn't get many toys, and they live in the same neighborhood. There was a recent comic where Zoe thinks her friends are weird for thinking Hammie is cute. When Hammie was walking their way, Zoe told her friends not to talk to him because he would never leave them alone, and Hammie just kept on walking. Keesha yelled at Zoe because Hammie didn't even see them. Change in Appearence Like the MacPherson children, and the other kids who have been in the comic strip since they were little, Keesha's appearence has changed. In the comic strip below from January of 1996, Keesha is a baby who is a year younger than Zoe. In this comic strip, from October 1999, Keesha has her first sleepover at Zoe's house. And in this recent comic strip (to the left), Zoe and Keesha are talking about Christmas. ﻿ Keesha's age and grade Baby Blues, unlike most comic strips, does not have a floating time line but a slowed time line, allowing the characters to age but at a very slow level. Keesha was born when Zoe was at least one year old, so in the real world, Keesha would be a year younger than Zoe. But it has been hinted that Keesha is in Mr. Doyle's class, which could mean that she either skipped a grade or is now the same age as Zoe, since the characters only age by the creator's definition. Zoe is ten right now, which could mean Keesha's age is probably around nine or ten. Category:Children Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Zoe's friends Category:Mr. Doyle's class